


Things You Can't Say in Mess Halls

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you <em>dare</em>, Evin Larse. You are <em>not</em> ruining the first hot meal I've had in two weeks." Evin finds himself faced with some angry and disgusted messmates. AKA why not to interfere with Riders and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Can't Say in Mess Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me: _"EVIN!"_

Miri choked, coughed, and put down her fork. Reaching for her cup, she glared at her friend. "I was _eating_."

He chuckled, helping himself to her plate, as he always did. "I wasn't stopping you from eating, was I?" He was grinning and she longed to make him pay for this.

She made a face at him and shuddered. "Goddess, Evin, that was _disgusting!_ And you eat your own food." She yanked her plate to the right, away from him.

"Miri, did I tell you..."

She pointed her fork at him. "Don't you _dare_, Evin Larse. You are _not _ruining the first hot meal I've had in two weeks."

He held up his hands innocently. "I was just talking. It would be a shame if you stabbed me."

"No, it wouldn't," Commander Buri muttered, passing by with her own tray in hand.

Evin frowned. "What? I only said..."

Miri groaned softly. She really should have come to the mess later, after her bath.

"We know what you said," one of her messmates put in, helpfully. "Some of us _are_ trying to eat, Larse."

 


End file.
